I Crave You
by NBHD-DMND
Summary: Lydia doesn't want to love him, but she can't help it. Peter doesn't do love, but he can make an exception.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first ever fanfiction so be nice. So this story is about Peter and Lydia from Teen Wolf. I'm gonna try to right this in slight cannon but I'll probably start doing my own thing sooner or later... Anyhoo!... I'm starting this at the ending of season 3A. Enjoy!**

"You."

"Me.

"You." Her eye's showed so much emotion but he couldn't identify what emotion.

"Me" He couldn't look at her anymore. The minute he smelled her walking up the stairs to Derek's loft, he got hard. He doesn't want to like her. He can't like her. But he can't help it. When he bit her, he did it because he knew she was special. He had no clue what she was, but he just knew. He didn't start having feelings for her until she resurrected him. But he knew she was never going to love him. He just had to forget about her. But that plan just flew out the window. When he averted his gaze, he saw her neck. It looked like someone choked her with something. His body filled with anger. He was going to rip whoever did that to her to pieces.

''What happened to your neck?" Peter asked and then mentally slapped himself when he realized just what he said.

Lydia scoffed, "The Darach, better known as my english teacher, or Derek's girlfriend, took me and strangled me with a garrote." She said breezily.

Peter was about to say something when she quickly said, " Where's Derek? We think we know where all the parents are." "Umm, he's over there." Peter said angrily. How dare she make no deal about what happened to her neck! Lydia quickly brushed past him and went to the living room where Derek was brooding.

After all three of them talked about everything they knew about the nemeton, Lydia quietly left. She couldn't stand to stay in the same room as Peter Hale any longer. She was feeling so many emotions right now. But what surprised her was that none of the emotions she was feeling were even closely related to fear. The main thing she was feeling was loss. She doesn't know why but she misses him. She knows she shouldn't and she probably sounds crazy, but its true. Lydia misses the bantering with his young self. She quickly wipes those thoughts away and gets in her car.  
><strong>- I know it was short, but i just wanted to get something down... Also I'm writing this message at school because I couldn't finish it at home soooo... Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Been Awhile

pHe hasn't seen her in a long time, so he was going to trick her. Peter walked down the school corridor and saw the person he was looking for, Natalie Martin. /p

p"Umm, hi, I'm Peter... Wormington, and I work for the health department. We wanted to schedule a hearing test for your students..." Natalie looked over Peter and smirked, " Hi, I'm Ms. Martin, but you can call me Natalie."/p

pLydia was walking down the hall to her next class when she saw someone she didn't want to see. He turned his head and smirked, but she couldn't see him properly with all the student smushed together. She swiftly reached the end of the hall and saw her mother standing there, but he was nowhere in sight./p

p" Uhh, Mom, why were you talking to him?" Natalie smiled and told Lydia what happened and showed her the crisp piece of paper with a phone number on it. Lydia felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her, but she just ignored it./p

pAfter school, Lydia went to Derek's loft. She chose to not tell anyone where she was going so they wouldn't worry about her. She took confident strides toward the loft door. She was determined to know why Peter was really at the school. And Lydia Martin always gets what she wants./p

pPeter had just taken a shower when he heard knocking on the door. He couldn't smell anything because there was a frozen lasagna in the oven. He walked to the door and much to his "surprise", he found Lydia Martin standing at the door./p

pThe first thing Lydia noticed when Peter opened the door, was a drool worthy six-pack. She purposely looked him up and down and when she met is eyes, she saw a smirk forming on his annoying face. /p

p"So, what are you doing here my sweet Lydia?" Peter asked with amusement laced in his question. /p

p"Why were you at my school, talking to my mother?" she questioned sternly./p

p" I wanted to see your reaction when I asked your mother out." He replied./p

pWhat the hell! Why would he want to ask my mother out! Lydia felt her jealousy rising, and she tried her damn hardest to hide it but it was too late./p

p"Hmm, is that jealousy I sense on you, Lydia Martin?" He said, interrupting her inner argument. /p

pLydia quickly composed herself, " I'm not jealous, I just want to know the REAL reason you came, and I know it wasn't to ask my mother out."/p

pPeter sighed, " I just wanted you to come see me..." Lydia was ready to yell at him, but his answer was the opposite of what she originally thought. "W-why would you want to see me?" /p

pPeter knew she wouldn't believe him if he said he didn't know, so he came up with an excuse./p

p" I wanted to help you tame yourbr /  
>powers"p 


	3. Chapter 3

After awhile, Peter finally got Lydia to agree on him helping her learn more about her powers, but obviously he wanted something in return. He showed her Talia's nails and explained what he wants. When he looked up, he saw her staring at his chest.

She has been paying attention the best she can, but she just couldn't concentrate. He still hasn't put a shirt on! When he talked about his sister, he looked so animated and used hand gestures that made his muscles flex. After a lot of talk about his family, he noticed Lydia staring at his chest. Damn it!

" Have you been paying any attention?" Peter questioned angrily.

" U-uhh, YES of course I have!" Lydia mentally slapped herself for stuttering.

Peter realized that she was partially lying, so he was going to push her. He slowly walked around the table and met her on the other side, few feet apart from each other.

" Do I make you nervous, Lydia?" He asked with a serious face. " No, no you don't ." She replied with pride. She was proud of herself for answering with power.

"M-kay" He said and walked away. That just left Lydia as a confused mess. Why would he be all that serious and then just walk away like that? Lydia kept asking herself these questions in her head and was so deep in thought, she didn't notice him stalking toward her. She suddenly felt his body heat right behind her back, and took in a breath.

In the kitchen, Peter decided that he was done messing with her. He was just going to wait and have her crawling back to him. Ya, thats what he's going to do! He quickly took a drink of water and took out the lasagna from the oven. He was just going to ask if she wanted to stay and eat.

Peter walked out of the kitchen and noticed Lydia pacing around with a sway to her hips. She was biting her lip and her silky strawberry blonde curls were slightly bouncing with her movements. Her small flowery dress, that he has been trying to resist was hiking up a bit with her walking. And suddenly he wasn't controlling his movements. It felt like a pull that he couldn't control. His movements were swift yet slow, and soon enough, his naked chest was an inch away from her small back.

He heard a small intake of breath from her and felt her back rise up a bit. Slowly, he lowered his head to her shoulder and kissed it. She became stiff but he noticed she was biting her lip and closing her eyes, so he continued. He kissed softly up her shoulder, to her neck and found her pleasure point. He licked and sucked on her point until he heard a moan come from her. That noise was the sexiest thing he has ever heard and he just couldn't hold it in. He groaned softly and quickly turned her around. Peter grabbed her waist and picked her up, Lydia's legs instinctively wrapping around his waist, making him groan louder.

Peter frantically moved his lips up her neck on her jaw and right on her lips-  
>" I cant..." Lydia suddenly said while pushing Peter off of her.<p>

" Wait, Lydia, please I can take it slow, I'm sorry!" Peter yelled sadly while Lydia ran out of the loft.

Lydia was at home in a pair of shorts that were just too short, and an oversized shirt. She was eating chocolate ice cream while watching The Notebook. She didn't know why she let Peter do all "that" to her. As she continued watching the movie, she heard a tap on her window. She turned to look and was surprised at what she saw.

"Peter" 


	4. Author's Note

I'm really sorry. This story just isn't something I want to complete so I'm ending it here. I feel really bad but with school, family problems, and that I have the flu, I just don't want to write this. But, I am going to start a Teen Fiction on wattpad sooner or later so... But for the Teen Wolf fics, I'll probably just write one-shots!

Really Sorry,

Purna


End file.
